Piano
by Zetsubouaichan
Summary: Just like the piano. We’re just like the piano. With the black and white keys, it could create a beautiful melody. Just like us, When the two hearts reunite, The love between us will happen, surely Tomoyo ExT


Author's note: Guess what everybody?? I'm back!!! With a brand new story!

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. sighs and yeah, any reference or similar to other fan fiction stories are coincidental. Hey! I can't read all those fan fiction out there just to check out if anybody already used the idea.

* * *

**Piano**

**Written by: redeyes143**

_A few questions that I need to know,  
How you could ever hurt me so,  
I need to know what I've done wrong  
and how long it's been going on._

_Was it that I've never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answer keep me sane,  
but I'll know never to make the same mistake again._

_You can tell it to my face, or even on the phone,  
You can write it in a letter, either way, I have to know._

_Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind,  
all the answer to my questions,  
I have to find_

My tears flowed down as I looked at the mirror's reflection. I couldn't understand why am crying, although I've told myself a million times not to. Although I've told myself to be strong! I couldn't get it why I keep imagine his face when I doesn't want to.

Shinji's my first love. I love him, and I will always love him. I couldn't comprehend why he broke up with me, and how mean he could be, telling that his heart has changed, and his feeling for me have vanished. I couldn't understand!

_Tears are in my eyes,  
Empty like my heart,  
Why do you say goodbye?_

I combed my wavy hair, and then dropped two drops of eye mo in my both eyes, hoping that it wouldn't look so red. I washed my face, and dried it before I apply some powder to my face. Then I apply a little strawberry red lip-gloss on my pale lips. Done. I gazed at myself once more, before I took a deep breath, telling myself to calm, relax, and stop thinking about him.

Here I am, standing like a statue, looking, watching those people, dancing with their partner, under the colourful light, ad their steps following the music. While me, I'm with no one! Sometimes, I threw a fake smile as they look at me, pretending to be happy, when I'm actually not.

Shinji... once again, my thought flow to him.

"Tomoyo!" a voice called.

I turned around, there, my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura stood. Her dress was a light pink colour. The soft satin fell out from the waist, and gathered at the floor. The bodice was tight, and the sleeves stretched down to her wrist. A silver necklace with a heart shaped ruby pendant hung around her neck.

"Sakura, you look gorgeous!" I said, smiling to her.

"Well, you too, Tomoyo" she replied, as she looked at my purple lilac dress.

"Tomoyo" Sakura called softly, nearly whispering.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I rounded my eyes.

"Of course I'm okay! In fact, I feel great! Well, if I'm not, I wouldn't be here" I replied, smiling broadly, hoping that she will stop worrying about me.

"Now Sakura it's looks like your prince charming is waiting for you" I said, pointing to her couple, Li Syaoran who were looking at us.

Sakura turned around, and then smiled to the messy brown haired man who was wearing a white tuxedo.

"Excuse me, Tomoyo, I guess, we'll talk later" she said before she walk away to have a dance with her partner, her boyfriend.

I watched the lover birds dancing. They look perfect, as if they were made for each other. 'Both of their lips were smiling and their eyes were locked, as they danced gracefully.

Shinji... once again, the name ran through my head. If only me and Shinji was like those two.

I turned around, as someone's offering me a glass of drink.

"Thanks" I thank, as I took the glass from the man, without any doubt, and then took a sip from it.

"You're welcome" was all he said.

I tried to look at the man face, but I couldn't. All I saw was his midnight blue hair. I smiled as I turned back to watch those people dancing. Shinji! It was him! I saw him! Right here, right now, right in front of my eyes, dancing with his new girlfriend, Hikari Aikawa.

Then, our eyes met. I looked away. I should have known that this would happen. I should have expected this, seeing him tonight. After all, this is the school prom, right?

"Is it enough for you to watch other people dance happily, and enjoying themselves, while you're standing here, all alone?" a voice asked.

"Eh??" was all that escaped my lips. I turned around. It was that man who was offering me the drink. I know it. I recognize him by his midnight blue hair.

He stared at my numb face. I suddenly found myself staring into his azure eyes behind the glasses. It was beautiful, yet, mysterious.

"Come" he said, smiling, as he took the glass from my hand, and placed it on a table beside him. Then, he took my hand into his, and guides me to the dance floor.

I didn't know why my body flew so lightly as cotton, following him. Could it be because I was attracted to his mysterious eyes? I do not know. But, I know that my eyes were locked with his, as he took my right hand and place it on his shoulder, and his right hand was on my waist. Then, without realizing when, we've started dancing. My eyes keep staring into his mysterious azure eyes, and without realizing it, it drown in them.

_So, I'll hold you tonight,  
Like I would if you were mine,  
To hold forever more,  
And I'll saver each touch that I wanted,  
So much to feel before (To feel before),  
How beautiful it is,  
Just to be like this,_

My eyes were still on him even when the song has stopped, and we've stopped dancing. He smiled to me, before he turned around, and leaving.

"Wait" the words escaped my lips.

"Someday, we'll meet again, princess" he said, and left.

It has been two days since that day. And in these two days, I keep thinking about Shinji, and the mysterious man. Who is he? I didn't even know his name.

"Tomoyo!" the usual cheerful voice that I've recognize called.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting to long" she said, taking a deep breath.

"That's okay" I said, smiling to her,

"Sakura, are you sure that I should accompany you?" I paused.

"I mean, you have a date with Syaoran, so, I don't want to-"

"You're not interrupting" she answered before I could even finished my sentence.

"Beside, Syaoran's cousin will be joining us too" she explained.

"I mean, Syaoran and I didn't want to leave you all alone, while we're having fun. So I asked Syaoran's cousin to come along" she added.

"Anyway, he's kind of cute too, you know?" She said, smiling.

"Sakura!" a voice called.

Sakura and I turned in unison. It was Li Syaoran, walking towards us.

"Come; let's get to the counter ticket. Eriol's waiting for us" Syaoran said, before he kissed Sakura's cheek, and placed his arms, around her shoulder, and guide us.

"Eriol" Syaoran waved to a man.

"Tomoyo, meet Eriol Hiiragizawa, he's my cousin and came from England" Syaoran said, pointing to then.

I looked up. It's him! That mysterious man who had a pair of beautiful azure's eyes. So, he's Syaoran's cousin? Is that how he knows that someday, we'll meet again??

"Eriol, meet Tomoyo Daidouji. She's Sakura's best friend, as well as her cousin" Syaoran added.

From a ferries wheel to a bumper car, and then, a roller coaster. One by one, Sakura and Syaoran made me try. In the end of the day, it was the two of them trying almost everything in the park, leaving me and Eriol alone.

"I've told you we'll meet again someday" Eriol said, suddenly.

"Huh?" I rounded my eyes, turning to him, pretending that I wasn't listening to him.

"Nothing" he smiled. Then, his right hand moved, and touches the corner of my lips with his soft, smooth finger.

"Ice cream" he said, explaining briefly about his action.

"Oh, thanks" I smiled, and we keep walking.

"You know something Tomoyo? You looked beautiful to smile then crying" he said, then, he ate his candyfloss.

"What?" I turned back to him.

"That night, you're crying, right?" he paused.

"I could tell it from your eyes" he added, smiling.

"Is it obvious?" I asked, raising my left eyebrow.

"Not really" he chuckled.

"Tomoyo" he called my name.

Somehow, I felt my whole body is trembling. And my heart beating faster then it normally does, when I heard he's calling my name. Why?

"Yeah?" I quickly answered, not wanting him to know what I felt.

"Could I meet you tomorrow?" he asked.

I looked around the place, a field of green grass in front of me; with a lots lf flowers, daisies, baby breathes, and lots more. A few butterflies were flying around me, as if it was welcoming me to the place. I could feel the winds, blowing on my face. The birds, chirped, everywhere. This makes me relax. And in this place, my problems seem to be vanished.

"Kirei" was all I could say about the place.

Then, my eyes capture a small wooden cottage near the field.

"That's my family cottage" Eriol said.

"I used to come here every time I was back to Tomoeda" he added as he guided me to the small wooden cottage.

"Oh, so does your family lives here?" I asked.

"Nope. They're all in England" he answered.

"So, we've hired someone to take care of the place when we're not around. They'll be cleaning the place once a week" he explained, as he was opening the door.

"Come in" he said, smiling.

I looked around the cottage. The room decorations were all from England. There's a sofa set, and a table, in the middle of it. A small rocking chair was placed next to a replica tree. On the corner of the room was a piano.

"Wow" the word escaped my lips.

"Sit here, I'll be back in a minutes" he said, pointing his second finger to the sofa set, before he walked away, probably to the kithen.

I sat on the sofa, not too long before I stood up and heading towards the piano. I touch the piano softly with my finger, and then I opened the cover and pressing the keys.

"Do you play piano?" a voice asked behind me.

"Ah!" I screamed, shocked to hear, to see him behind me.

"Eriol, you're scaring me" I said, placing my hand on my heart.

"Sorry" he chucked.

"So, do you play piano?" he asked. His both hand was on his waist.

"Eh, sometimes" I smiled.

He walked towards me, then sat before the piano and started to press the key, creating a beautiful melody.

"Yoru no uta" I said as I recognized the melody from the piano.

"You know that song?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was one my favourite" I told him.

"Great, then, I'll play the piano, and you'll sing" he said.

"But-"

Too late. His finger already danced gracefully on the piano. So, what can I do is, sing along.

_In the night sky, they twinkle  
The far stars of gold  
The same color as the small bird  
That looked up in my dream last night_

_In the sleepless night,  
I sing this song alone  
Together with the blowing wind,  
I fly riding on my thoughts_

_In the night sky, it sparkles  
The distant moon of silver  
The same color as the wild rose  
That was blooming in my dream last night_

_In the gentle night,  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams_

_In the gentle night,  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams_

"You sang beautifully Tomoyo" Eriol praised as he turned to me.

"Thank you" was all I could say.

"Love is like piano" he suddenly said.

"What?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"The black and white keys need each other to create a wonderful melody. Think, if there's only one key broken, a beautiful melody could not be created" he paused, looking at the piano.

"If one heart has changed, the love between two people could not happen" he added.

I remain silence, thinking about what Eriol have told me. And my thought flies back to my relation with Shinji. Maybe our love was like the piano. Maybe Shinji's the broken key.

"Tomoyo" my mind turned back to the reality, where's only me, and Eriol, as I heard he called my name.

"Come, I'll take you around this place" he smiled.

I really enjoyed my time here. Eriol and I picked some flowers, playing near the lake, and more. I've told him about Shinji. He told me that if I really love someone, I must be ready to let them go. And I should be happy when he's happy even if he was with someone else. Maybe Eriol was right.

Eriol helped me to climb the tree behind the cottage. It wasn't so high, but, as I sat on the branch next to Eriol, I could see a clear view about the place. The village house, their vegetable garden. It was beautiful. It was something that I couldn't see back at town.

"I think I have fallen in love with the place" I told him.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, right?" he said as the two of us continued enjoy the beautiful scenery that god has created.

"Uh Eriol" I called, as my eyes caught on something.

Spider! I closed my eyes. Then, I could feel that my body slowly fall down from the tree. The last thing that I know when I opened my eyes was, I was on the top of Eriol.

Eriol! I moved away from his body. Then, I shook his body. But, he's not moving at all! Oh my god! Did I just kill him? What have I done? What should I do? Somebody, help me.

"Eriol, wake up!" I continued to shake his body.

"Somebody, help me!" I shouted.

Suddenly, his body were moving, and a laugh came out from his mouth.

"You're making fun of me!" I rounded my eyes wide.

"Don't do that again!" I said, as I stood up.

Suddenly, I felt his hand was pulling my arms, and his eyes were looking straight into my eyes. Slowly, he pulled my head closer and closer to him, and we kissed.

Let me go, Eriol!

But, I can't. This kiss felt so, warm, and comfortable that I did not want to break it.

And it was too late to do that. I was already drowned in the kiss.

_Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you (too lost in you)_

"Thank you" I said, smiling as Eriol sent me home.

"Tomoyo" he called, as his hand were still in my hand.

"I'm going back to England, tomorrow, at 10.00o'clock, in the morning" he said, softly.

I didn't know how to react. I didn't know why I was just stood there, like a statue. I didn't know why, I didn't say anything. Why, my mouth was shut, as he told me the news.

I looked at the clock as I woke up. It was 8.15a.m. I sighed as I remembered that this is the day that Eriol will leave Tomoeda for England. I didn't know why there are tears on my cheek. I woke up from the bed, and decided to take a walk outside.

"Tomoyo" I turned around as I heard a voice calling me.

"Shinji" I whisper, as I saw his face.

"Tomoyo, baby, will you come back to me?" he asked.

"What?" was all I could said

"I love you, Tomoyo! I know that it was my fault to break up with you!" he said, pulling me closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" I rounded my eyes, pushing him away from me.

"I just didn't know why I broke up with you. But, Tomoyo, I just can't forget you. And when you're dancing with that man, that night, I felt so jealous!" he explained, and then he kissed my lips.

Nothing! I felt nothing in this kiss. It wasn't like before. It wasn't as warm and comfortable as Eriol's kiss. It was nothing.

"Please, would you give me one more tries?" he asked as we were apart.

I remain silence. I don't know why, my heart told me to say no. Isn't this is what I really wanted before? To be back into Shinji's arms!?

"Shinji, I" I tried to say something.

"Please, Tomoyo! Think about it. Make your decision, and give me your answer" he said as his finger was on my lips.

Decision!? Yes, I do have to make a decision. A decision about who did I love the most.

"You're right, Shinji!" I said, smiling at him.

"Thank you for telling me what to do!" I said, looking at my wrist watch. It was 9.45a.m then, I took off.

_My heart says we've got something real  
Can I trust the way I feel  
Cuz my heart's been through it before  
Am I'm just seeing what I want to see  
Or is it true  
Could you really be_

_Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know  
Before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
(Who warns) my ups and downs  
Please tell me now  
Before I fall in love_

**Even tough we have spent our time together in such a short period**; I really enjoy your company. I really want you to know that it was fun. I really do.

I ran as I entered the airport.

_And I'm at the point of no return  
So afraid of getting burned  
But I wanna take a chance  
Oh please  
Give me a reason to believe  
Say you're the one that you'll always be_

_Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know  
Before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
(Who warns) my ups and downs  
Please tell me now  
Before I fall in love_

**I hope**, we could spend our time together a little bit longer. I hope that you're still here, in the waiting room, waiting for me to come, even if it was just to say goodbye.

_It's been so hard for me  
To give my heart away  
But I would give my everything,  
Just to hear you say..._

_Someone to have and hold  
With all my heart and soul  
I need to know  
Before I fall in love  
Someone who'll stay around  
(Who warns) my ups and downs  
Please tell me now  
Before I fall in love_

I searched Eriol among the people in the airport, in the waiting room.

**It is not **because I thought you as Shinji's substitute. You're not! You're different from him. You're not because, I've decided.

I looked at the board. Flight to England, departure.

**Too late**. You've gone. Leaving me here, before I could even say goodbye.

I sat on the chair, and closed my eyes, as my tears flow on my cheek.

**To tell you **the truth, I wish that you're on by side. I wish, I was in your arms, and you will hold me tightly, closely to you.

"**I love you _Eriol_**"... Finally, the words escaped my lips. But too late, he's already gone.

"And I love you too" a voice said behind me.

Knowing the voice, I quickly turn around. And there he was, standing in front of me. It's not my imagination, right? I'm not dreaming, am I?

"Eriol?" I spoke softly, almost whispering.

"Are you real? Why are you still here?" I asked, with my voice stuck in my throat.

"Waiting for you" he answered softly.

"Why?" I asked, still shocked to see him.

"Because I know that you'll come, and I know that you'll look for me, although, I'm not sure if I should wait, afraid that I was wrong. But, I guess, if never take a chance, you'll never know" he said, smiling, looking straight into my eyes.

"Beside, I made a decision" he paused.

"If you came to me, I'll stay here forever" he added, as he took a few step closer to me. Then, he kissed me, softly, long before he let me go.

"Am I real enough to you?" he asked, grinning.

"Eriol, you're real!" I screamed and jumped to him. I laugh, happily, knowing that he'll stay here. But soon, he gently placed his lips upon mine. In this kiss, I know what I felt for him. And I know exactly to whom I belong.

Just like the piano,  
We're just like the piano,  
With the black and white keys, it could create a beautiful melody,  
Just like us,  
With the two hearts reunite,  
The love between us will happen, surely.  
Hopefully, the keys wouldn't break, anymore.

* * *

Yeah!!! My second one shot fan fiction!!! Okay, I have to admit that some of the line is not actually my own idea well, not actually some. It's just that piano part. Actually, I wrote the story because of my friend. She challenged me to write a fiction, so, yeah. Anyway, please give me your comment. I really need to know what you all thought about the story.

Disclaimer: Okay, you could see lot's of lyrics in this story, right? Those are not mine. Never Ever - All Saint,Blame it on the weatherman – Bwitched, I wanna be with you – Mandy Moore, Yoru no uta – Iwao Junko, Too lost on you – Sugababes, and lastly, Before I fall in love – Coco Lee.

7 October 2004 – I've edited the story.

26 January 2005 – Lyrics added.


End file.
